In the forthcoming year this research will address itself to the problem of global measures of similarity which exists among code sequences whose level of dissimilarity is such that a comparison effected by any of the available methodologies which focus on code element by code element comparisons will yield negative or ambiguous results. The impetus for asserting further that some degree of relationship must exist amongst these sequences lies in the growing body of observations and reports in the x-ray crystallographic and biochemical literature attesting to a correspondence which transcends amino acid sequence similarity. We have begun with Fourier transforms of property sequences of several families of proteins. Having established that similarity is not resident within any single property, we will move in the near future first, to linear combination of property sequences and then to the discovery by means of the linear eigenvalue methodology of the optimally representative basis set within each property. We shall also explore two new avenues of theoretical development which extend far beyond molecular biology. We propose to develop over the next year a nonlinear eigenvalue methodology involving the discovery of the most informational basis set appropriate to the representation of the property sequences of any family of proteins; and lastly, we hope to extend the methodology thus far developed for quantitating the similarity of waveforms to those which differ, not only from point to point in amplitude, but also admitting the operations of insertion and deletion. Such waveforms are presently beyond the comparative capability of conventional time series and waveform analytic procedures. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Christensen, R.A. and T.A. Reichert, "Unit Measure Violations in Pattern Recognition: Ambiguity and Irrelevancy," Pattern Recognition, Vol. 8, No. 4, 1976.